Hisoka Kuroi: The Story of The Past
by SophieSopie101
Summary: Hisoka Kuroi meets up an old friend from the SPR team, and what past does she have with him. sorry I'm not good with summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, this is my first story and kind of nervous of putting it on here. I also did this with no Beta, so it may not be that perfect. Hope you enjoy it.**_

**Hisoka Kuroi: The Story of The Past**

Outside the airport in Japan, a young girl at the age of seventeen gets in a taxi.

"Where too Miss" the driver asked.

"Shibuya Psychic Research, Please" the girl answers the taxi driver, and then looks outside the window with a sad look on her face thinking _'I wonder how he is doing here_'

**SPR**

At the SPR building Mai Taniyama was filling out some files, she has been working as Kazuya Shibuya assistant at SPR. It's been two weeks now since the case they did on Christmas Eve, and all Mai has ever done is filling out files and making (lots) of tea for Naru.

"Mai tea"

Mai groans '_again_' as she has just finished one file and goes to make Naru his (wonderful) tea.

While the kittle is boiling Mai starts thinking out of boredom '_When are we ever gonna do another case'_ Just then Mai hears the bell above the door and turns to see a young girl. She is about 5ft 5 tall, with shoulder length dark brown hair, pale skin and sea green eyes.

The girl spots Mai "Hello is Kazuya Shibuya here" she asks softly with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Mai Taniyama, Kazuya assistant and yes he is just in his office. Why don't you go and take a site while I'll go and get him" Mai says hoping she said it all professionally.

The young girl's gentle smile turns into a small smirk "Thank you Mai and tell him it's Hisoka Kuroi he'll know who I am"

Mai stares at Hisoka with a bit confused look which then turns into a smile as she turns towards Naru's office.

Mai knocked on the office's door. "Come in" came Naru's voice from inside his office.

Taking a deep breath Mai walks inside to see Naru with his head down looking deep in thought at his notes.

"Naru there is someone by the name of Hisoka Kuroi" just as Mai said the young girl's name who is waiting outside the office. Naru looks up from his notes and Mai sees a slight shock in his eyes though she thinks she imagines it. "Is here to see you"

Naru gets up from his chair "Go and make some tea Mai" is all he says and makes his way out the office to meet his guest.

'_What a jerk, has he ever heard of please and thank you'_ Mai thought as she too walks out the office to make some tea, and sees the two shaking hands. Mai passes by them and sees Hisoka staring at her with an amuse look.

The kittle finished boiling and Mai starts making the tea while catching the conversation the two are having.

"Hisoka why are you here?" Naru says in a voice that sounded a bit angry.

"Well I thought you could use an extra helping hand with SPR" Hisoka replies looking innocent at Naru. "And at least be happy to see me Kazuya"

"Hisoka" Naru signs as Mai comes with the tea for the two. Mai puts down the teas she sees Naru looking a bit angry and annoyed at Hisoka.

Hisoka quietly says "Thank you" to Mai before she says "Well your parents ask me to come here to give you an extra hand in helping you with SPR. Also to see your lovely new assistant here" turns to look at Mai with a smile. "By the looks of it she is only here to do the paper work and making tea" she says turning back to Naru with a knowing smile at him "Am I wrong"

Naru just gives her a look back saying '_Shut up and that's not all she's here for'_ and turns to Mai who was just standing there staring at the two.

Mai looks at Hisoka thinking '_I wonder how long she knows Naru and if she had to make Naru his tea'_ just as she finished thinking that, Hisoka gave a small nod at her. Mai stared at her in shock a bit before she shakes her head. In the corner of her eye she could see Naru turning back to Hisoka looking annoyed still.

Hisoka laughed "Naru I knew you since we were nine and I know you have a tea addiction" she answers to what Mai was thinking and with the annoyed look Naru was giving her.

Hisoka shakes her at him and gets up to walk up to Mai.

"I'm sorry if Kazuya has been giving you a hard time" Hisoka laughs "I've tried so hard to change him but nothing never works, he will always be an idiot." she signs sadly, though you can tell she was only joking.

"Why don't you call him Naru" Mai jokes back "you know short for narcissist"

If you look closely you can see a slight shock in Hisoka's eyes when Mai says Naru.

"Naru" Hisoka whispers in surprise and happiness.

"Yeah I was the first one to call him it here and then everyone started calling him Naru" Mai says proudly.

Hisoka laughs "Ok I'll call him that" she turns back to Naru to wink at him.

Naru shakes his head and heads back to his office. When he passes Hisoka he mutters "Why do you always do this me?"

"Cause its fun" Hisoka mutters loudly back at him and with Mai looking confuse at them again.

Naru walks away to his office now and Hisoka shouts at him "Hay wait for me Naru" runs up to him.

Mai smiles at them sadly thinking '_How close are they_?'

Hisoka stops running at the door and turns to her "We're very close Mai" then walks back inside the office after Naru.

"Talk to you later Mai" Hisoka shouts out before closing the door behind her.

**SPR**

_**You can review on what you think of this story or not, I don't mind :) Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this is my first story I ever wrote and did this with no beta, so it may not be perfect :) **

Hisoka walks into the office and closes the door behind her _'Does Mai have a crush on Noll_' she thought as she sees Naru looking outside the window.

_'I hate it when girls go all lovely and... NO, NO Liz don't think about that, his only a friend' _Hisoka says in her head as she could feel herself blushing.

"Noll are you alright" Hisoka ask him a few minutes after she feels her face gone back to it's normal colour (she hopes) and walks over to stand by Naru's desk.

Naru says nothing as she walks up to stand behind him, then he starts to ask her "What's the real reason on why you're here Liz"

Hisoka thinks for a moment before answering "I came here to help you find him" she whispers sadly and Naru turns to her with mix of emotions on his face.

"I wanted to look for him alone" he whispers

"I know you do Noll but if you had extra help…" Hisoka stops and looks down at the floor sadly. She tries to hold back tears for a bit and then wraps her arms around him.

"I know" Naru says as Hisoka pulls him into a hug and he lays his head on hers "I just wish…"

"Wish what" Hisoka asks and turns her head up as he lifted his head.

"Wished that this never happen to him" Naru whispers closing eyes to hide his pain. Hisoka pulls out from the hug to put a hand on his cheek.

"Noll, your parents are worried about you. They want me here to be there for you and help you find Gene" she whispers as she grabs both of his hands in hers "and I want to be there for you. Noll you don't have to do this all on your own"

"Lin's here" Naru slightly smirks at her.

Hisoka rolls her eyes "You know what I mean" and tightens her hand to hurt him a bit. Naru smirk turns into a glare. While Hisoka gives him a smile saying 'I won'

It was silence for a moment until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Naru says as the both of them move away from each other quickly, then the door opens and Mai pops her head in.

"Naru we have a client" she says looking between the two.

"Mai get Lin and make some tea 'Naru demands Mai, trying not to look at Hisoka, who gave him the look that says "I told you so about your tea addiction' Naru just gives her a look back saying 'Whatever'

"I'll be in here Noll" Hisoka says after Mai left as Naru picks up his black file he always have with him. "I have to phone your father that I have arrived here safely and how you are. Ever since you've been here you have only phoned them once" she puts her hands on her hips, shaking her head at him "You really should phone more often, ok you're seventeen but it would be nice for you to phone them so they know you're ok"

Naru stares at her thinking about it, but then goes out his office to see his client "I'll talk to you later" and closes the door behind him.

Hisoka stands there with an annoyed look _'Again, why are we friends'_ and signs as she takes out her mobile phone from her bag.

"I wish Gene was here too Noll" Hisoka whispers thinking about the past, when she first met the boys and how they became friends.

SPR

**Flashback**

In the playground a nine year old girl sits on a bench watching around at everyone, playing and talking to each other in their groups of friends. There were lots of diffident groups here like bullies, who pretend to be friends and people with real friendship.

The girl signs as she sees a group (four boys and two girls) who always bully the kids here and outside of school. Sadly they started to bully her last week when she first moved in the area with her uncle and yesterday when she first started school.

The group saw her and headed towards her direction '_Here we go again with the name_ calling' The group stands in front of her "Why do you think she's alone?" one of the boys asks his friends with a smirk as the others were trying not to laugh.

"I know" both the girls say at the same time "It's because she's a freak and no one wants to be friends with a freak" when the girls finished saying this the others all starting laughing.

The girl closes her eyes as she could feel tears burning behind her eyelids _'Don't listen to them Elizabeth they're just bullies. It's not worth it' _that's what they've been calling her and useless since they first met her.

Just when she was about to open her eyes and tell them to go away, someone had beaten her to it.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" a boy shouts at the group though not quit loud enough for the playground to hear him.

Elizabeth opens her eyes to see a boy with short black hair, pale skin and gentle indigo eyes.

"What is he doing?" she hears someone mutters behind her. Elizabeth turns around to see another boy looking identical to the boy shouting at the bullies, but this boy has indigo eyes that look emotionless, although if you look very closely you can see a bit of anger and amusement.

"What do you freaks want" one of the bullies' cries out "Came to defend your little girlfriend"

Elizabeth looks down at her lap trying not to cry again.

"Why did you call her a freak" the boy with the gentle eyes asks them looking unhappy "It isn't nice to call names you know" Then a few seconds later he added "Fatties"

"Gene" Elizabeth hears a groan behind her from the other boy.

Elizabeth turns around again to face him at the same time the bullies start shouting all at the sometime to the boy called Gene.

"What" the Gene look alike says quietly to her.

It took a moment before Elizabeth asks him "You've been bullied by them before" remembers the bullies calling both of the boys freaks.

The boy stares at her for a bit and looks back at Gene and the bullies, whom are still shouting at each other.

"We have" he says before walking up to Gene, grabs his arm and walks away with Gene from the bullies.

"Come" the boy mutters when he passes by Elizabeth along with Gene.

"Hey, Noll what are you doing" Gene moans at Noll but also trying not to laugh as well.

"Err… ok" Elizabeth said looking confuse at the boys and follows them.

The three walk up to the big tree away from everyone else. Noll then let's go of Gene and sits down on the ground by the tree.

Elizabeth looks shyly at them "Err… thank you"

"No problem" Gene smiles at her "I'm Eugene Davis and this idiot is my younger brother Oliver Davis" Gene tells her "We're twins" as he points at Noll who was now busy reading a book.

Elizabeth smiles at them "I'm Elizabeth Black" she says back "Um… why did you call Oliver an idiot"

"Gene really is the idiot one as he just proved a moment ago" Noll says grumpily and looks up from his book to glare at Gene.

"Ok the both of us are idiots but I only did it to help Elizabeth" Gene smiles at Noll and turns back to Elizabeth "Even though he may be all cold and anti-social, but deep down he is really a nice guy and cares for people close to him" Gene says while Noll hides behind his book.

Elizabeth smiles and sees Gene lifts one hand for her to shake "Do you want to be friends with us Liz"

She stands there in shock and looks down at Noll who is also looking at Gene in shock.

"What" Elizabeth shutters as her eyes start to tear up, but this time for happiness.

"Do you want to be friends Liz" Gene says slowly "I can call you Liz, can I"

"Yes" Liz mutters and now feels the tears running down her cheeks as she takes his hand.

Noll sitting on the ground looking up at the two and if you look closely at his eyes you can see happiness in them.

**End of Flashback**

Hisoka signs as she puts the phone back in her bag after finishing the conversation with Martin Davis. At the same time Naru comes back in the office from the meeting with the client and sees Hisoka looking outside in deep thought.

Hisoka hears the door close and turns to see Naru standing behind her.

"Oh Naru how was the meeting with the client" she asks smiling at him.

"Mr Tsubasa wants us to investigate his home. He says the sprites only attack his wife and youngest daughter, his son hears voices in his room and the basement. The furniture move around and turn over in the rooms. Though…" Naru pauses looking down at his notes.

"Though what" Hisoka asks as she sees Naru in deep thought about something.

Naru looks through his notes and says "Though I think there is more that he is hiding"

They stand there for a few minutes and Hisoka couldn't help but have a gut feeling that something bad is about to happen.

Whenever Hisoka has these gut feelings something always happens, good or bad. Just like that day when Noll first found out about Gene through his clairvoyance, and at the time when her uncle died from an illness when no one was expecting it. It had bugged her all day and told the twins about it. Both of them tried to cheer her up and to carry on like every other day. Until she heard when she back home that her uncle got ill in the morning, and then died in the afternoon on that very same day. She was only thirteen at the time and was glad to have the twins by her side. Since Liz didn't have any family members left, she was welcome to stay at the Davis. She still misses her uncle, who helped her through everything in life.

"What is it Liz" Naru questions her knowing she's having one of those gut feelings she has.

Hisoka mumbles "You already know" hating how Naru always sees right through her.

Naru thinks for a minute before he replies "It's bad isn't it"

Hisoka nods "Yeah, so when do we leave" she asks him knowing what the answer is going to be and changing the subject.

"Leaving tomorrow and no you're not coming" Naru tellss her and turns his back on her also knowing what's going to happen.

"And why not Mr, I've been in cases all the time with you and Gene" Hisoka growls at him "You always say this all the time and I can look after myself you know"

"I know you can Liz but…" Naru whispers but stops for a moment "Fine" he signs giving up and walks out the office.

Hisoka stares after him and sees that Naru has left his file he always carries with him on his desk. She heisters for a bit and decides to pick it up. Once she opens the book she gasps as she founds a picture that was tucked in the inside. It's the picture of her, Noll and Gene when they were about fourteen with Noll in the middle not looking pleased with the other two laughing and trying to hug him.

Hisoka laughs softly and puts the file down "Oliver" she whisper sadly before leaving the office.

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
